Now we're Jack & Jill, Again
by iluvkyleb18
Summary: Wendy is heartbroken about Stan's death. Will she be miserable forever? Or will she eventually find inner piece with some help? - Yes, I know, sucky summary, but PLEASE read & review! Then possibly read my sequel to this story? :)
1. Chapter 1: The Story

**~Hello, everyone who is reading this! This is my first fan fiction, so please, no flames! Plus, I'm not even in high school yet, so I'm not the best writer on the website. But I hope you like it, anyways!**

Now we're Jack & Jill….Again….

Exactly a year has passed since Stan's death, & Wendy's life has been complete hell. She is now clinically depressed, & has been constantly thinking about Stan 24/7. In her sleep, & when she was awake, she just couldn't let him go. She knew Stan wouldn't want her to be like that when he was dead, but she just couldn't help it. He was gone….gone.

_ It happened in the blink of an eye that day. Stan, Kenny, Kyle, & Cartman were walking on the sidewalk near Tom's Rhinoplasty, that's where it happened. This is how it happened: Kenny spotted a $20.00 bill on the road, & immediately leaped onto the road where the dollar was lying. Just then, a semi-truck was coming down the road, & at a very quick pace, too. Stan saw the semi, & attempted to push Kenny out of the way, because Kenny was obviously too focused on the dollar bill._

"_Stan, no!" Kyle shrieked as Stan sprinted full speed onto the road. Stan then kneeled down behind Kenny, placed his hands on Kenny's hips, & tried to pull him up._

"_Dude, it's just a dollar bill! Let's g-" Stan shouted to Kenny. Only to be crushed by the distracted semi driver._

_(Complete silence)_

"_HOLY SHIT!" was Cartman's remark._

_ Now, Stan & Kenny were both dead on the road, Cartman standing there in awe, & Kyle repeatedly calling the driver a bastard under uncontrollable sobbing. He wasn't sobbing about Kenny, he wasn't even sobbing about both of them together. Forget Kenny! It was Stan who was dead, & he was never, ever, ever coming back._

_ The ambulance was soon called by a witnessing pedestrian, & they came in a matter of 15 minutes after the call. But they were too late, for Stan was long gone now. Even if the ambulance were there right when the accident happened, they still would've been too late, because Stan was killed on impact. So instead of trying to start Stan's heart up again, they wrapped him in a white sheet, & set him on a gurney. Where they hauled him & Kenny away into the back of the ambulance._

_ Stan's parents, grandpa, & sister came just before the ambulance drove away. When they asked the two still living boys "What the hell happened?" & "Where's Stan?", the boys couldn't answer through words. They were sobbing too much to speak, so instead, they pointed at the back of the ambulance. (Which, by the way, was still there.)_

"_What? No! STAAAAN!" Stan's father, Randy, yelled as he swung the back doors of the vehicle open without permission. And right there was Stan, wrapped in a white sheet, strapped in on a gurney. Randy couldn't believe his eyes, for his own son was dead! He went to sob with the rest of his family._

"_I don't believe it!" Stan's mother, Sharon, cried in agony._

"_This can't be happening!" Stan's sister, Shelly, shouted through her headgear._

"_Damn it, Billy! Why?" said Stan's grandpa._

_ The very next day, Kyle & Cartman, in complete basket-case like condition, were going over to tell Wendy the horrible news. They didn't bring Kenny along with them, (who was alive again, by the way) because they believed it was his fault Stan died. They didn't even bother to CALL Kenny to tell him they were going over to Wendy's house to tell her about the incident._

"_How the hell are we going to tell Wendy?" Kyle asked Cartman, sniffling._

"_I don't know." replied Cartman in a monotone voice. Kyle didn't respond back, which caused a long silence as they were walking. Then, finally, Cartman broke the silence, "Goddamn, this is hard."_

"_I know, dude. Why did Stan have to go so soon?" Kyle then started to tear up again. "Why did it have to be Stan? (sniffle) He was a good guy! It wasn't his fucking time! (heavily inhales) WHY COULD'VE IT BEEN ME?"_

_ Kyle was sobbing again, & then Cartman tried to calm him down. Saying, "Kyle, calm down! I was saying it's hard because we don't know how to tell Wendy this."_

_ Kyle's sobbing quickly turned into a deep frown at Cartman._

"_Fatass." He muttered._

"_Jew." Cartman muttered back._

_ They finally made it to Wendy's house. Kyle & Cartman walked up to the door, & Kyle knocked. (knock, knock, knock)_

_ Shortly, someone answered the door. The door opened, & standing there was an excited Wendy Testaburger._

"_Hi Stan! Why haven't you- oh, never mind. It's you two. What do you want?" her expression went from happy & cheerful, to angry & stern._

"_Well, nice to meet you too, bitch." Cartman exclaimed, sarcastically._

"_Cartman, shut up." Kyle glared to Cartman. "And why are you so angry, Wendy?"_

"_Because Stan didn't answer any of my calls, last night. Not to mention, even ignoring my 5 texts to him! That's why I was expecting him to show up to tell me what's up."_

"_Oh…about that…" Kyle said, trying hard to not let his voice crack._

"_We…came here to tell you about that." Cartman said, while taking his hat off in respect._

"_What? What happened?" Wendy said, quickly._

"_St-Stan…well, he's…" Kyle trembled._

"_He's WHAT, you guys?!" Wendy started to freak out. Her hands were in fists, & her palms were sweating. She was wide-eyed, & shaking._

"_Stan…is dead." Cartman finally admitted._

_(a moment of silence)_

"_WHAT?" Wendy shrieked._

"_There was an accident." Kyle explained, while sniffling violently. "Kenny saw some money on the road, & jumped on to get it. Then, Stan tried to save Kenny, but then they were h-h-hit by a s-semi truck." Kyle then broke down into sobbing, again._

_ Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Why? Why did this happen? How could her beloved Stan leave her so soon? Why would God do this?_

"_Oh my God… they killed…Stan." Wendy slowly came into realization._

"_You bastards!" Kyle joined in._

"_Oh my God! They killed Stan!"_

"_YOU BASTARDS!"_

"_OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED STA-HA-HA-HA-HAN!"_

"_YOU BASTAAAAARDS!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wendy screamed._

_ Then, all 3 broke down into loud sobbing. They could be heard throughout the whole block. Wendy's mother came shortly to see what all the yelling & crying was about._

"_Wendy! What's wrong?" she asked._

_ Wendy managed to control herself, & said, "Stan's dead, mom! STAN'S DEAD!"_

"_What? Oh, boy! Come here." Mrs. Testaburger then held out her arms for Wendy to come into a tight hug with her._

**~Thank you for listening! I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I will put up a part two for this, so it's not such an awkward ending. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stan?

**~ Hello, everyone! Sorry for the wait for Part 2, but here it is! I hope you like it. Maybe a few of you were confused of why one of the genres is supernatural, well, now you'll see why. Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you know the duet by Stan & Wendy, "It Happened in Sun Valley", that is useful for this story.**

**Disclaimer (as if it's needed): I obviously don't own South Park, & obviously, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, & Comedy Central do.**

Now we're Jack & Jill…Again… (Again)

Wendy dreaded thinking about that day. So, she always tried to find other things to keep her mind occupied, like schoolwork. But that never completely helped. _So, this time, _she thought, _maybe I can confront this problem by going to church._

Wendy was in her room at this moment, sitting on her bed, remembering that day. It was 8:30 pm then, & there was practically a blizzard outside. But Wendy didn't give a damn. This couldn't wait. She had to go NOW.

So, she put on her bright-purple coat, & buttoned it up. Then, she put her dark-purple mittens (or gloves, whatever) on, slipped on her black shoes, & set her coat-matching hat on top of her raven-haired head.

She then, walked out her bedroom & into the hallway. She had to be quiet enough to not wake her parents. Luckily Wendy's family didn't own a dog, or else the dog would bark at the noises, & the figure of Wendy walking down the hall, & down the stairs. As soon as Wendy was finally down the stairs, she tiptoed to the door, & very quietly, opened it. She slipped through the doorway like a ninja, & shut the door behind her, without a sound.

She turned around to find the pitch black, star-scattered sky. With the streetlights as the only light source. _Oh my God. It's freezing! _She thought, as she started down the sidewalk.

It was completely silent, & the only thing that was making noise, was Wendy's footsteps. And they could be heard within 20 feet of her. It was that quiet at night in South Park. In the day, it was loud & chaotic, but at night, the streets were completely cleared, like everything that day reset for a whole new day tomorrow.

It seemed like that every DAY for Wendy. Ever since Stan passed away, things have gone down a notch for her. And not in a good way. She missed when everything was up a notch, & believed she would never go back to that.

She was now down the street by Tom's Rhinoplasty, the place where _it_ happened. She looked onto the streets, remembering _it_ again. When tears filled her eyes, she ran off. She didn't want to envision that right now! She knew she needed to grow up & move on from it now, considering it happened a year ago. "Wendy! You're in fifth grade now, you're almost in middle school. You need to accept it, & move on! Not grow on it for the rest of your life!" her father would always rant to her. She knew he was right, but couldn't he just shut the hell up?!

Wendy finally arrived in front of the South Park Community Center. Wendy wiped her tears away, & stepped inside.

Inside the wide Cathedral, there was nobody else there, just her. She walked along the long isle with rows of seats on each side, & up to the post where you kneel down & pray. She kneeled down, folded her hands together, but immediately burst into tears again.

"This isn't working! I can't just pray!" she said to herself. Then, she thought, _I have to do something more…_

Wendy then straightened up her back, unfolded her hands, & put them to her sides, & closed her eyes.

She knew what she had to do.

She took a deep breath, & sang shakily, trying hard not to cry:

_How…do you folks? Let's go…for a ride. Get your fav..your favor…_

She couldn't do this! She hunched her back down, & covered her face with her hands. She silently cried.

(a few moments later)

"_Get your fav-or-ite one to sit by your side!_"

Wendy gasped, & immediately looked up from her hands. She could've sworn she heard something…& it sounded just like Stan!

"Stan?" Wendy called, mouse-like.

She stood up, & turned around to see where the voice came from. And in the far left isle, was a figure walking down it. The figure stopped, & turned to look at Wendy. And Wendy the face of the figure. It was Stan as his fourth-grade figure! And he didn't look like a ghost at all.

_STAN! OH MY GOD! AAAAAHHHHH! PANIC! _,Wendy thought in her mind. But then calmed herself down.

"Stan! Stan!" Wendy yelled to him.

"Hi Wendy." Stan said in a calm voice. "I see you needed help with that song."

He then walked up to Wendy at the post. Wendy wanted to hug him so bad! So she threw herself to him, & did not go threw him. Stan returned the favor, & they stayed hugging for a while.

The hug was finally broke by Wendy, & then, she questioned, "Stan, if you're dead, then why did I not go through you when we hugged? And why aren't you in a ghostly figure, & not floating?"

Stan thought for a moment, then said, "Well….fuck stereotypes! Let's sing!"

"Okay!" Wendy replied cheerfully, like her old self again.

And they did:

Stan: _How do you folks? Let's go for a ride! Get your fav-or-ite one to sit by your side! Cuddle up in the sleigh. Giddy up, Nelley Grey! And away we go!_

Wendy: _While you listen to the sleigh bells ring, you're yolldollin' to your baby! You'll feel nice & warm, no matter how cold it may be!_

Stan: _Take a look at little Jack & Jill, as they sky down a hill! There's a snow plow turn. (Gasp) Look, there's a spill! There's a spill on the hill! When you're down, it's a thrill to get up again!_

Together: _Everybody ought to learn to ski, 'cause that's how we first met!_

Wendy: _We were that Jack & Jill that came down a hill._

Stan_: When I looked at you, my heart took a spill!_

Wendy: _Took a spill on a hill-_

Stan: _It's a thrill-_

Together: _That I can't forget! It happened in Sun Valley, not so very long ago._

Stan: _There were sun beams in the snow. And a twinkle in your eye._

Wendy: _I remember, oh so clearly, that you nearly passed me by._

Together: _Then it happened in Sun Valley, when you tripped & fell, & so did I._

Stan then leaned in & kissed Wendy, &, of course, Wendy returned the favor. They held the kiss for one minute before finishing the rest of the song:

Together: _I remember, oh so clearly, that you nearly passed me by. Then it happened in Sun Valley, when you tripped & fell, & so did I._

Stan: Now evry' year & go back, & then-

Wendy: _We recall that fall, & that moment when-_

Stan: _We were there, on the hill._

Together: _So we both take a spill. Now we're Jack Jill, again._

"_Again…..again…again….._" Stan's voice began to echo, as his figure started to fade out, & disappear.

Wendy wanted to shout "No! Stay here! Please!", but thought better of it. For she was now happy again. Instead, she said, "Goodbye, Stan!"

Then, Stan was completely gone…gone. But that didn't bother Wendy anymore, she was actually glad now.

**~ This made me cry as I was writing it. I don't know about you guys, but it sure did make me tear up. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I wouldn't have made it this good without the fantastic reviews from a few people! Thank you, &, if you want, you can give me suggestions on what to write about next, because now, I really have no idea what to write about! LOL **


End file.
